


Made In America, but mainly out of Spite

by julip



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Other, i have no idea where this story is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julip/pseuds/julip
Summary: Meet Dave; he's a loyal worker at Uncle Wiley's Toys factory, but recently, things have been starting to get weird. A group of mascots have taken over the employees lounge, Mr. Wiley's brought some 7' guy with bright green hair and this weird mustache, but who's he to judge his boss?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Made In America, but mainly out of Spite

i have no idea what to write yet, but I will, don't worry!


End file.
